The Secrets and Lies of Minerva McGonagall
by TheMagicWriters
Summary: This is the untold story of Professor Minerva McGonagall, of the secrets she kept but is also a story of a family fighting to save one another from the secrets they kept while facing the events of the rest of the wizarding world, a story of three strong women whom are fighting to protect one another.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

 **We are no way J.K Rowling with the majority of these characters who we are temporarily borrowing for this story which we have wanted to tell.**

 **Authors Note:**

We are two good friends whom were brought together by our love of Harry Potter and two characters which sparked the idea of this story. This is a brief Prologue giving you all an idea of what this story is about, we hope once chapter one goes up sometime in the next week or two that we will be uploading on a weekly basis. We hope that you enjoy this story, and join us on its journey and let us know what your thoughts are as well.

 **Prologue:**

Secrets, everyone has them, reoccurring, constant, unchanging, but it is about how those secrets are kept, how they are treated which leads to the lies we have to tell. For some, these lies are nothing, little white lies they are but for others, the lies in which we tell to keep our secrets are the ones in which can cause the most havoc.

At every point of a witch and wizard's life, they are holding a secret. It may not be the specific secret that will affect a family, but it is how the secret is kept. Secrets often don't exist in families inwardly as they assume that every family can trust one another, that secrets don't need to exist. In this particular family, secrets don't just exist - secrets can contribute to problems that not necessarily needed to exist.

For this is the untold story of Professor Minerva McGonagall, of the secrets she kept, of the secrets those around her kept and the secrets which ultimately had the potential to destroy her own family. Ultimately, secrets which were made to protect but the lies almost completely destroyed everything that held dear to Minerva. This is a story of a family fighting to save one another from the secrets they kept while facing the events of the rest of the wizarding world, a story of three strong women whom are fighting to protect one another.


	2. Arrivals at Platform 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **These characters and the world are the works of J.K Rowling, however we are temporarily borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

 **Chapter Two: Arrivals at Platform 9 ¾**

 **1st September 1989**

It was a cold and grey day, the black clouds were now thinning after the rain from earlier that morning, although the crowds were not. Deep within King's Cross station crowds were spilling through the many platforms, dispersing occasionally as packs of people clambered onto their trains to unknown destinations. However, there was an unusual amount heading particularly through down between platform 9 and 10, yet the train guards barely noticed. For some unknown reason to them it was infact during the start of September there was an increased amount of adults wandering through this part of the station shepherding children which trunks ands extraordinary animals. One years they even saw an influx of owls with these children but they never truly questioned it, or perhaps they couldn't exactly remember questioning it at all, and with that many of the guards seems to walk part not noticing as many disappeared through the pillars between platform 9 and 10.

On Platform 9 and ¾ the atmosphere was much different, families were helping their children load their trunks onto the train which would take them off to school for the year, the echoing of owls, the hissing of cats, the ribberting from toads alongside the chatter of children and laughter was almost a magic in itself. There was a multitude of families, some wearing specific colourings of blue, greens, red and yellows while others simply wore muggle attire, families crowded together to say goodbye.

Further down the platform there was one such family which were saying their goodbyes a little away from the carriages themselves. An elderly witch stood, she was short with her now grey hair pinned up high in a deliberate strict bun, she wore a small blue hat alongside a muggle cloak which she pulled closer to her slightly. With her were two young girls, one taller and much older than the other while the youngest, with dark down hair draping down around her face looked extremely nervous.

"Amaria, look after your sister and make sure she gets seated on the carriage with some first years, not with you and your friends, with people her own age and please make sure they are the good sort who will look after Lizzy." The elder witch, Isobel Ross, remarked to her granddaughter.

Amaria smiled and nodded while she put her arm around her sister in a half hug looking to her with their emerald eyes meeting one another's, both trying not to roll their eyes that their Grandmother somehow expected Amaria to sort Lizzy from the good sort of first years from the bad. Alongside the fact Amaria had to collect all the prefects, meet with the headboy and talk what was expected of the newly appointed prefects, then change into her hogwarts uniform and patrol the train for the remainder of the ride to help out with the first years and anyone else who may have needed assistance.

"Gran don't worry, Lizzy will be fine…" Amaria spoke coolly, just as the whistle blew and many students began to slowly clamber onto the train leading to Amaria hugging her Grandmother and turning to Lizzy. "Meet you on the train."

Lizzy was left as she smiled nervously to her grandmother, hugging her tightly, it was hard for Lizzy leaving her Grandmother. Since she could remember, which was around three years old, she had spent the year living in her grandmother's cottage and instead waving off her sister wishing she could go with her to Hogwarts. Yet now, she wished she could stay, because she knew now her Gran would be alone except for when her Uncles and cousins decided to visit which was rare as they were now scattered across the globe. However, she knew she had to go, she wanted to be with her mother and her sister, she wanted to work more in the Greenhouses than just during the summer when her mother had to take her to the school to do work in anticipation to the next influx of new students come the September. Except this September Lizzy was part of that influx.

"I promise to write every week… twice a week!" Lizzy murmured as she hugged her gran tightly until the final whistle blew and elderly witch pushed her slightly kissing her granddaughters forehead and smiled.

"Once a week is fine enough, I'd rather you make friends, enjoy school and remember to tell your mother hello from me and I expect her to come for tea one Sunday soon, now go or you'll miss the train." She spoke watching tearfully as her Granddaughter went aboard and stood waiting while the train began to roll away. She hated knowing that her Granddaughter was having to learn to lie but she understood, Minerva didn't want the students to know that she was Elizabeth mother and Amaria's stepmother, many wouldn't be happy thinking that she would perhaps favour them which was not the case.

The train rattled along the tracks carrying the mass of students to Hogwarts, Amaria met with Lizzy in between the carriages and smiled hugging her, she knew it must have been hard for her to say goodbye, especially since that mean their Grandmother would mostly be alone without Lizzy's company. However, Amaria had been appointed Head Girl meaning she had to go for a quick meeting and Lizzy would have to go and find a compartment alone.

Elizabeth Jane McGonagall, was nervous at time but once she was around people she felt comfortable with, she could easily be as fierce and bright as her sister and witty as her mother. Moving down the carriage, pulling her trunk behind her she smiled seeing so many people and the idea excited her, she was going to Hogwarts!

After a minute or so she came across a partially full compartment as she looked in wondering whether she should step in when one of the three girls looked up smiling and waved her in. Pulling her trunk in she was about to attempt to throw the trunk up on top of the compartment when the girl had already stood and helped her.

"Angelina Johnson." The girl declared confidently looking to Lizzy expectantly, she was a slim girl with dark skin but held a look of determination on her face as she smiled.

"Oh.. Elizabeth, Elizabeth Jane." Elizabeth spoke smiling back, she liked the girl and her confidence but was also grateful she had helped her since her trunk was much to heavy for her to lift as she sat down. By now the two girls opposite had stopped talking and were looking to Angelina and Lizzy, one of the girls was in muggle attire with her hair clipped high as she leant against the window of the compartment while the other had bright blue bubblegum hair which suddenly changed to long and dark just like Lizzy's before reverting to a bright red.

"Nancy stop showing off!" Another girl scolded, before looking at Lizzy, "Oh, I apologise, I'm Alicia Spinnet and this show off is Nancy Andrews." She spoke as she kicked Nancy's foot with Nancy kicking back.

"I'm not a show off, in fact, I am a metamorphmagi, just like my sister Vicky is and my grandfather and if you have a problem then you can sit on the floor." Nancy replied grinning, Lizzy watched entertained as the two girls began a battle of teasing and words seeing that Nancy definately had a side of cheekiness especially when she began to morph her hair style and certain features to match against Alicia.

Lizzy chuckled, "It's fine, in fact. It's nice to have some company, apart from my sister." A smile appeared on her lips, she was excited to go to Hogwarts. Her eyes looked out of the compartment window seeing the beautiful scenery which passed by, already they were deep into the countryside, now the clouds beginning to grey with light trickle of raindrops hitting against the compartment window. Her head turned to look at the three girls, "So, what Hogwarts house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Deep inside, she hoped that she would be sorted into Gryffindor, any other house frightened her.

Alicia looked at Lizzy, raising an eyebrow in thought. "Gryffindor would be nice, actually any house would be nice except for Slytherin!" she shuddered at the thought of the cold, dark and dull dungeons of a Common Room, at least the other houses would have nice comfort that would remind them of home, "Besides, their dungeons is _really_ cold, I heard," she said seriously, "Maybe that's why some of the Slytherins are cold hearted, perhaps it turns them cold hearted."

Lizzy laughed shaking her head, "That's a good speculation, actually. I don't believe Slytherins are all evil. People make their own choices in life, it's the same with Gryffindors - or any house really…" Lizzy spoke noticing Nancy's face becoming red as if she may have spat fire at any moment but before Lizzy could comment Alicia had looked over to Nancy.

"Oh you know I don't mean Vicky! Vicky is a nice Slytherin, but you know how the prejudice is with it all.." Alicia began to murmur a slight regretful tone in her voice before looking over to Angelina whom was leant back in her seat.

"Have to say Gryffindor for me too, nothing against Slytherin but you know it too Nancy that we want to be Gryffindors and nothing wrong with that so let's wait to have our first argument tomorrow in the dorm room alright?" While speaking, she smiled nodding before grabbing her bag and pulling out some sweets and held them out for everyone to have. "Where do you want to end up Lizzy?"

Lizzy looked surprised at being asked as she took on of the bertie botts beans and tentatively ate it, lemon, she knew she wanted Gryffindor. "Gryffindor but I suppose any house would be alright, I mean my sister Amaria is in Ravenclaw so that be alright-"

"Wait did you say Amaria? The new head girl?" Nancy sat up and rose an eyebrow looking curiously to Lizzy while she sat there, by now Lizzy was sitting crossed legged leaning slightly against the compartment wall.

"Oh yeah.. Thats me sister but-" And before Lizzy could even speak another word Nancy had jumped up excitedly as she looked to Lizzy pointing and laughing for a brief second leaving Lizzy with a slight confused expression.

"That's Vicky's best mate! What are the chances my sister's best friend sister wanders into my compartment! This is fate and destiny and meant to be!" She spoke excitedly looking to her grinning as she threw another bean up into the air and catching it in her mouth.

The journey from Kings Cross to Hogwarts continued as normal, Amaria was patrolling the carriages, she changed already into her Hogwarts uniform although left her outer robe in the preferts compartment, while her Head Girl badge was pinned onto her jumper while she walked with Vicky. Vicky was like her sister in her abilities although tended to not be as much as a show off, although today she had her hair in a variety of colours as if a rainbow which helped when she poked her head into first year carriages giving them some form of comfort seeing the appearing wild girl there.

"I can't believe we finish in a year… One year Am and then the world is ours and ours alone, partying, we could go camping! I always wanted to do that, oh we could go on holiday and do as the muggles do perhaps or would that be too insulting to them?" Vicky talked fast but yet she still appeared as calm and collective as any other being.

"Oh the going away does sound appealing but I don't fancy camping especially after last time when she tried to get us all camp out beside the forbidden forest last year." Amaria spoke with a grin while she peeked into one of the compartments and began to check to see how the first years were, although she couldn't help but wonder were exactly Lizzy was, but Vicky had been questioning that too, with both of them becoming more and more suspicious of the chances of their sisters ending up in the same compartment. Soon enough they began to hear the laughter and voices of their siblings protruding from one particular compartment when they stuck their heads in to see.

The girls were sitting around the compartment with a decent pile of sweets, no doubt that the trolley lady had already been around, entering Vicky instantly grabbed a chocolate frog grinning while Lizzy whom noticed Amaria enter held up a pumpkin pasty for her knowing that her sister was quite partial to them.

"You know Vicky you could buy your own sweets if you really want them!" Nancy exclaimed looking to her sister glaring.

"Yes but it would mean that I couldn't annoy you and anyway I'm hungry!" VIcky exclaimed as she sat down deciding it was time she and Amaria had a break.

"Am, this is Nancy, Angelina and Alicia…" Amaria smiled as she shook the girl's hands, always one for formal introductions. The girls continued to talk and chatter for a while, with Amaria and Vicky taking a little break from having to constantly patrol the corridors, although soon they said goodbye to the girls and began to head out and working their way back down the train.

Amaria had told Lizzy the previous night that it would take a few hours to get to Hogwarts, but sitting with Alicia, Angelina and Nancy, those hours had flew by in a zap. Lizzy felt relieved, feeling more comfortable. It was not that hard to make friends, she was more confident that she could easily befriend some others as well. By the time they had arrived at Hogsmeade station, the girls had changed into their robes. The nerves were kicking in, but those nerves were calm enough not to take over from the confidence which she had found on the journey to Hogwarts. Lizzy found it easy to spot the first years other than the older ones but made sure Alicia, Angelina and Nancy were behind her, she didn't want to lose her friends already! She even heard the echoes of her sister's voice amongst the crowd as she was directing student towards were Hagrid was waiting for them to arrive.

After leaving the train, they were greeted by a giant — but he was friendly looking which Lizzy recognised him as Hagrid, key keeper of Hogwarts, as she had been brought up amongst the grounds since she was a child and so knew all the staff as family. The giant looked down at the first years cheerfully saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he beamed, it was clear that Hogwarts was his home too, becoming the first years to begin to follow towards the edge of the lake towards the boats.

While they followed Hagrid down the hill and towards the boats, the ground was wet from the rain which had only just settled in the past hour, Angelina and Alicia went first down the narrow path which appeared to be mud free with Nancy soon following when Lizzy was about to take a step. As she began to walk somehow her foot had stepped on a slippery patch and she was being thrown back, expecting the squish on mood beneath her she was surprised to find in fact she was currently being held up. Two grinning lad held her, one holding either arm looking down at her as they helped her up right and escorted her the rest of the way.

"Fred and George Weasley" Said one of the twins.

"At your service" said the other before they looked back to Lizzy expectantly.

"Elizabeth Jane…" She replied still in slight session shock and stunned by the twins whom grinned nodding and helped her into the boat before they yelled at their friend Lee Jordan whom was about to desert them jumping into the boat beside the one in which they just aided Lizzy to step in.

Settling into her seat on the boat, Lizzy became nervous about the boat ride but it soon began subsided. Thankfully, she had got a seat beside Nancy, Alicia and Angelina. _I have got myself off to a great start…_ Lizzy thankfully mused, glancing around her. There were so many boats taking off, excitement building up from her stomach. Alicia looked like she was going to throw up. "Are you alright Alicia?" The dark haired witch questioned, worried about her friend although it was only boat sickness feeling thankful she had never felt like that before. Nancy looked fine, and so did Angelica. Several boats were passing them, indicating they were getting closer to the fantastic castle that _everyone_ considered to be their home. Lizzy looked up towards the castle, her emerald eyes gazing at the low lit castle. "I wish we were there already." Nancy sighed dreamily. "Honestly, I am looking forward to go to bed. I can't wait to have a four posted bed!"

"I can't wait to get off this boat, I think I'm going to throw up…" Anglica was getting paler.

"This may help you," Alicia withdrew a Chocolate Frog. It was an Albus Dumbledore's card and she ripped off the packet, releasing a frog. It didn't jump much so Angelica managed to catch it, popping it into her mouth. Immediately, the colour of her tan skin becoming back.

Lizzy hoped in a way that they would be her friends. After all, Amaria was very popular in the Ravenclaw house. The potential house that she could be in didn't matter anymore, she had a feeling that she would be friends with the three girls for a very long time despite house differences.

At last, the boat came to a halt. The four girls got off the boat - helping one another to get off safely. They became blended in with the younger students with the older students and even Amaria went into the Great Hall to be seated. They entered Hogwarts to see that all of their belongings including their pets. Professor McGonagall descend from the stairs in her cat form, before returning to her human form which awed the first year students - especially the muggle borns. "Oh wow." Lizzie heard them mutter although she said nothing as she had seen it a thousand and one times before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said sharply, looking around scanning the the first years. "In a moment you shall walk through these doors and into the Great Hall to be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family while you are here, for your house you will work to earn points, although any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of every year, points will be added up, the one with the most house points will win the House Cup."

"Oooh." Nancy muttered.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes sharp before turning and entering the Hall, Lizzy and the others following behind. The Hall was beautiful - banners of the Slytherin snake, the Raven of Ravenclaw, the Badger of Hufflepuff and the Lion of Gryffindor. There were no noises of them coming into the Hall; Lizzy's heartbeat pounding in her ribcage, feeling the nerves return to her.

At the top of the Great Hall there was the stool and the famous Sorting Hat. It was as if it was quietly waiting for them. Finally, they all were standing in a huddle. Lizzy's eyes scanned the staff room quickly but her focus was on the stool. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Minerva opened a scroll and began calling out names.

"Andrews, Nancy!" Professor McGonagall yet again called.

Nancy looked nervously at her friends before she walked to the front of the Hall. The Hat was not on her head more than a second before the Hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a look of relief that she got sorted into Gryffindor. She was the first to get sorted and the first to got what she wanted. As she descended from the platform she began to head to the Gryffindor table which had roared in cheers, although there was a distinct cheer coming from the Slytherin table, which was believed to be VIcky celebrating her sister's sorting.

"Harding, John" Professor McGonagall called out. A young boy who had blond hair walked up nervously to the front of the Hall. The Professor lifted the hat and placed the Hat upon his head. There were a silence before the Hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered as the young boy got off the stool and went to join his now classmates, more and more soon began to be sorted with the numbers beginning to dwindle.

"Johnson, Angelina." Professor McGonagall called.

Angelica went up to the stool and it was only a matter of seconds before the Hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor cheered loudly as Angelica grinned getting off her seat beside Nancy.

"Alicia Spinnet!"

Alicia followed, and Lizzy watched her as the Hat was placed upon her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Elizabeth Urquart." Professor McGonagall had her eyes on the parchment solidify.

Lizzy nervously went to the stool and sat on it. It creaked, and a blush came up on her cheeks. She looked at Professor McGonagall, feeling the Hat coming upon her head.

 _Ahhh… I was wondering when I would meet you Miss McGonagall… oh a good mind there but also a good heart… Slytherin no… no.. Ravenclaw, wouldn't be that good a fit hmmm where to put you… Hufflepuff would be a good fit but no.. there something deeper in you Miss McGonagall… I know._

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried to the room which resulted in cheers from the Gryffindor table as Lizzy jumped up from the stool as Minerva removed the hat from her head and smiled at her before running off quickly. As she headed to take her seat beside Alicia she turned to see her sister cheering from the top of the Ravenclaw table happily.

Within those moments Lizzy knew, she was home, she finally was home with her sister and mother and that the next few years of her life was definitely going to be entertaining at least.

 **Authors Note:**

 **We hope you enjoyed the first full length chapter of our story, we have around forty chapters planned and hope to upload at least once a week typically once a weekend. Please review and tell us what you think. Hope that you enjoyed.**


	3. Quidditch, Chess and Potions

**Disclaimer:**

 **These characters and the world are the works of J.K Rowling, however we are temporarily borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

 **Chapter Three:** **Quidditch, Chess and Potions.**

 **28th September 1989**

It was late afternoon now, on a perfectly normal friday school day within the school, the sky had begun to darken as the nights drew out longer and longer each passing day as a symbol that winter was coming. The school was a bustle with students beginning to depart their last lessons and gravitating off towards the various areas of the school. Most headed towards their dormitories in order to drop off their belongings and begin to have a break. Other would hurry off towards the library in order to start and finish off pieces of homework and others would divide off into their own groups to wander the castle and it's grounds. The same could be said for the teachers, as they returned to their evening routines, remaining in their classes to tutor some students or go over to their schedules and papers which needed to be marked, other head off to their own quarters and for some it was unknown what exactly they would be doing.

On this particular evening, there were three particular women who were heading towards their own pastimes before dinner. Minerva McGonagall for one as deputy headmistress had one of her many meetings with the Headmasters to get to, Amaria Urquart was heading towards the potions classrooms for extra tuition from Professor Snape, but for Elizabeth, she alongside Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Nancy Andrews, Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley were running down towards the Quidditch pitch in order to watch the Quidditch trials for the Gryffindor team.

There was a light breeze within the air which was causing Lizzy's dark hair to continuously fly up in her face but she soon tied it back in a high ponytail but ensure it covered her ears to prevent a chill. Lizzy sat beside Alicia and Nancy with Angelina sitting on Nancy's otherside. The four girls sat and watched the Quidditch trials being conducted, alongside the boys all excited and watching eagerly knowing that next year they all wanted to be down there trying out. Lizzy had her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck as the winds got colder, attempting to keep herself as warm as possible pulling her outer robe around herself. "This is brilliant." Lizzy murmured softly looking at her friends from both sides.

A boy in his sixth year was looking at the participations lining up for the new team. It was almost all boys that wanted to be in the team. He called each one of their names, until he got to a name that made Lizzy lookup.

"Oliver Wood!"

A boy who seemed to be in his third year came up to the sixth year boy. "He's not bad looking." Alicia observed, looking at the other boys as well. "You know, there should have been more girls trying to go for the team."

"Just wait till I get down there next year." Muttered Angelina feistily, it was clear that Angelina was a competitive one apart from Nancy, but she been brought up with Quidditch, her father was even a retired Quidditch player.

Nancy nodded in agreement, humming. Lizzy did not speak as she kept looking at the boy who now was on his broom, being tested if he was good enough to be on the team, watching as the Captain began throwing the quaffle to him, at first easy catches but soon becoming more and more complicated testing out his basic capabilities before calling the current team chasers up. Throwing the quaffle lazily at them they began practising passes with the try out before getting them to continuously throw at Wood watching as he saved every single one. "Well, he is quite good... " Lizzy quietly spoke, at last. He was good at his speed and his skill that was certain to all whom were watching. Lizzy turned away though from his view and looked at the other boys.

Fred and George were staring at the bludgers early watching as each began to throw themselves up violently into the air before furiously throwing themselves towards the players on their brooms. Their faces comical to Lizzy and Alicia who were watching them, the boys eyes never flickering from the bludgers as they began to call out to the try outs.

"Wack it you plonker!"

"That was bloody pathetic!"

"Our Great Aunt hits harder than that."

"Bloody hell, I can't wait till we're in second year George."

"'Course." Fred replied before watching one of the try out pathetically attempting to hit the bludger, missing and instead managing to wreck himself in the stomach almost knocking himself of his broom. "Rubbish!" Fred cried out in absolutely disgust before turning with George to see Lee and the girls staring at them laughing.

"Reckon you both going to try out for beaters or something?" Nancy called down to them, as they were seated a row in front of them.

"If not I'd love to see their commentary" Alicia commented with a laugh seeing the twins faces glare before turning back.

"Oi!" Lee remarked glaring to Alicia now.

"Ignore her Lee, we all know you're trying out for commentating, she's only teasing." Lizzy muttered before taking her eyes back towards the keeper trails. It was between that Wood, and a surly looking sixth year who was on the team the previous year and did not appear pleased at having to go against a 3rd year who clearly had much better skill.

Away from the Quidditch pitch, although easily as cold, Amaria sat in the dungeons where she regularly had her potions lessons. It was surprising to find her there as once every two weeks now she had arranged with Professor Snape to have an extra hour, as she felt now studying her N.E. that it had become her weakest subject, which wasn't saying much as all the subjects which Amaria had chosen to continue into her NEWT years had been all Os except from Herbology, which certainly was her weakest but she had a fear of the greenhouses and would certainly rather achieve an E or an A at NEWT level than have extra lessons.

Although she didn't mind, but neither did Severus Snape as they got on rather well. Now as a student and professor this should have been unusual, but as Amaria had been spending her Summers regularly at the school, and Severus partially they had often had conversations, even the occasional games of chess, that if they weren't student and teacher then perhaps Amaria may have been one of Severus' few friends.

In Professor Snape's classroom, Amaria stood behind her cauldron she was luckily enough to have some warmth while she worked. Her mind was elsewhere as Professor Snape was tutoring her. In fact, he was not in a good mood either that day especially since he been teaching first years all afternoon. The first years always irritated him, although he was used to that by now and Amaria knew he be like this for a while, full of irritation until the first years began to stop asking stupid questions. Currently this afternoon they were remaking a potion which Amaria had been struggling with in class that morning, and he was more than willing to help her when she hung around his class afterwards.

"...Are you even paying attention?" The sharp voice startled her, making her almost knocking over her cauldron which almost made her curse.

"Yes, of course Professor Snape." Amaria gazed up at him making eye-contact, to make him aware that she was. Although she could not pretend that she had misheard his previous instruction of what to do. "I apologise, but what was that next instruction? I was making sure that the ingredients were reacting correctly, sorry."

Snape looked more agitated when she asked him to repeat the last step. "You should have placed the wolfbane with the seaweed and stirred it anti-clockwise twice, but make sure the seaweed has been shredded beforehand."

Amaria said nothing more as she carefully did so what she was told, adding the shredded seaweed in followed by the wolfsbane, aware that Professor Snape had gotten up to watch her. Peering into the cauldron, Severus stared at the contents making sure she had done it correctly. His expression on his face expected her to mess up for an excuse to take off points for not listening, but he hummed in approval. "Good. Now… It will take half an hour to settle as it does in classroom conditions. You're free to go, if you wish.."

Amaria looked relieved when he told her that she had done the potion correctly but looked a little hesitant when he was offering to dismiss her. Her friend was in detention for "accidentally" setting fire to the desk which even Amaria was unsure how she did that. "I'm...fine, Professor. If you don't mind, of course." she offered him a smile but he did not take it so Amaria sat down feeling awkward. Usually she would have something to talk about, but not today.

"Now then...Amaria Urquart...the new Head Girl…" Amaria was not sure if he was being snarky or genuinely curious but she cleared her throat looking at the Professor.

"How does it feel like? Being in control?"

"I don't particularly think it's a big deal, I mainly just do the patrols like I did as a Prefect and help out the younger students but it's good… I just wish Dad was alive.." SHe murmured, reflecting back, Lizzy had been almost four when they're father had died although for Amaria she had been finishing off her first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm sure your father would have been proud of you." Severus spoke, he'd known Elphinstone briefly and since his death grown a soft spot for Amaria at least, it was hard not to, especially when she was younger and could easily annoy you until you thought otherwise.

"Thanks… and it makes Minerva proud so I guess it's an added bonus." She spoke, she and Minerva had not always had seen eye to eye, especially after her father had passed away, for a while Amaria even pulled away thinking she was a burden and Minerva wouldn't need her around especially since she had Lizzy. But other the past few years it seemed to have gotten better and now they were close, as close as they could be with this secret causing the girls to lie to almost everyone.

"Ahh she is, boosting in the staff room no less." Severus then scoffed in disapproval, although he was strangely pleased to see Amaria brighten up.

"We're thinking after my exams." Amaria started before stopping only to continue with a nod from Severus. "To actually make a start to my animagus training and yes I am aware Professor that it's complex and only a limited number of individuals are ever able to achieve this but you know me, with my determination and Minerva mentoring me, who else could achieve it?"

Severus nodded but didn't particularly speak instead leant up and forward into the cauldron. "It appears this potion is ready for bottling, now if you like to bottle and label it before putting it on my desk then you may clean up and leave, Ms Urquart."

For a moment Amaria was confused at why Severus had called her Ms Urquart until she turned seeing a couple of Slytherins appearing, perhaps for detention or something and nodded. "Yes Professor."

The autumn chill was becoming sharper and crisper as the Quidditch trials continued, the beaters had been selected already alongside the chasers, but still they were trying out the remainder of the keepers. Putting them up against one another in order to work out whom could maintained the best score average, although as Lizzy watched she noticed the 3rd year boy seemed to be doing impressively well. Although she was unsure since she was becoming colder, wrapping her scarf around her more securely alongside her robe she checked her watched. She hoped the trails be done soon, especially since she had arranged to meet Amaria before dinner, and for the fact if she was late then Am would likely want to kill her as she was always a stickler for being punctual.

"Who do you think will make the Gryffindor team this year?" Lizzy asked, looking at her friends.

"No idea, although I hope they'll be good!" Nancy said.

"I don't care as long as we win the Quidditch Cup!" Angelina announced, her eyes trained on the Quidditch pitch, watching as the final keeper trails were beginning, Alicia too though shivered as Lizzy did while Fred, George and Lee were leaning over the side and betting against the those trying out to see whom would secure a place on the team as well as back up. They were lucky since the Captain of the Gryffindor team played in the seeker position it meant that after a keeper was selected then they could all go on their merry way, which was the warmth of the castle. Looking up Lizzy saw the trail had started and saw the 3r year boy make his first of numerous saves, smiling she sat and watching having the feeling that it would be a very short trail to find the suitable keeper.

As the Gryffindor team trails were happening down on the Quidditch pitch, up in the Headmaster's study, Minerva McGonagall and Albus DUmbledore were beginning to conclude their meeting on particular school matters before deciding that they would settle to finish their game of chess from the previous evening before adjourning for dinner in the great hall. Minerva was happy with her friendship with Albus, he'd been her teacher and mentor while she herself was studying at the school, he was the reason which she came back to teach and after so many years had become a dear friend to her which she was grateful for, especially now both the girls were at the school.

Lighting the fire Minerva took her seat while she looked over to Albus whom was retrieving the chess set, noticing a thin layer of dust he simply brushed his hand over the top leading to the dust of vanish before placing it on the table between himself and the deputy headmistress.

"Albus, another thing which I had forgotten to mention, it seems some of the students have found their ways to the kitchen, especially for midnight snacks, according to Professor Sinistra, I was wondering do you think we should be placing some restrictions on the students or-" Before Minerva could even finish her sentence she looked up to see Albus humming as he placed a lemon drop in his mouth, with an amused expression on his face while he glance at Minerva over his half moon spectacles.

"My dear Minerva, allow the students to be students, as I rightfully remember I too would often sneak into the kitchen for late night snacks, and if my memory serves me correctly I do remember a certain witch often sneaking down their for ginger snaps?" He rose an eyebrow catching as Minerva pursed her lips.

"If you think we shall do nothing about it then Albus then I will simply forget about it" SHe stopped to study the board carefully before determining her move, "Knight to D7" and with that her pursed lips turned into an amused expression watching her her knight tactically dismantled Dumbledore's bishop and throwing its body from the board. This continued for a few moments, the pair sitting in silence only to break it when commanding their pieces as they carefully plotted their ways across their boards in an attempt to captures the others Kings.

"I hope Lizzy is settling in, I know she is properly finding it hard being away from my mother." Minerva spoke, it been clear the worry for her youngest daughter had been on her mind although with Lizzy in her house it made it easier for her to ensure she kept a watchful eye on her daughter.

Glancing up Albus looked to Minerva, he been expecting something like this, he knew Minerva well, knew both the girls well too. "I have the utmost confidence that Elizabeth will settle in fine Minerva, as I have heard she has settled in well and made friends, I believe a Miss Nancy Andrews and their group have also become close to the new additions of the Weasleys as well. She is keeping good company. " Albus commented before looking back at the board trying to figure out which move to take as he was now limited to his queen, a bishop, a couple of pawns and of course his King.

"Yes I am aware Albus, although you were aware the Weasley twins have become pranksters, just the other day I caught them with Peeves and it appears they were planning something although I wasn't quite sure. Besides, I'm Lizzy's mother, I am allowed to worry." Minerva remarked looking to Albus following his gaze to the chess board and smiled seeing that in properly one or two moves she would have his King caught. "Although it pains me the girls have to keep it a secret of their relation to me, if they were my nieces perhaps it wouldn't be so bad but here if everyone knew then I suspect we have various complaints that I'd be favouring my daughters above other students which I would not appreciate."

She did worry for Lizzy, she and Elphinstone had adopted her shortly after their marriage, after her biological parents had been killed in some freak magical accident. Unlike Amaria, Lizzy was naive at times but soft in nature and she wanted to ensure the girl was protected, Amaria however had always been a different matter, she was her stepmother and she did love the girl the same as Lizzy but there was something else…

"Yet I wonder if you're worried about Amaria, she is leaving next year and perhaps Minerva, it be best not to allow her to still remain in the dark." Albus commented before making his first feeble move of the match.

Minerva however, her eyes snapped up looking directly at the Headmaster while he spoke, her glance warned him not to broach that subject although she would allow one comment to remain. "No Albus, Elphinstone did not want her to know and you know as well as I that she will not find out from me, I promised as did you." And with that it was the end of the subject followed by a few moments later Minerva taking Albus's king and the game was concluded.

Amaria had finished cleaning out her cauldron and watched had Severus began his detention for the pack of students, soon there was half a class there, Slytherin and Ravenclaws. Apparently, from what she could overhear, certain students had fought it been fun while practising a shrinking solution to throw it around and caused a potion fight which resulted in half the class going to the hospital wing, which meant those who started it were in detention for the evening.

Retreating from the dungeons she began to head up towards the great hall and outside into the courtyard where she was to meet Lizzy whom should be coming back up from watching the Quidditch trials. Admittedly, Amaria had limited interest in Quidditch but she was glad to know her sister had the excitement for it and made friends through it. Entering the courtyard she pulled her outer cloak around her while pulling her ravenclaw scarf from her bag which hung off her shoulder. Listening she heard the chattering of some first years across the bridge entering the courtyard to get to the school and looked carefully for Lizzy but could see her laughing and talking happily to one of her friends, she was glad that Lizzy had been able to find a good group of friends. It was reassuring for her to know, that when she left at teh end of the year that Lizzy wouldn't be alone.

"Am!" Lizzy pulled away coming over to her sister and hugging her before turning her head to see her friends and waving them on. "Meet you in the great hall, I have to talk to Am first!"

"Alright but hurry up it's freezing!" Nancy turned and waved before continuing as George was currently giving her a piggyback into the castle.

"I'll save you some food," Alicia remarked while she and Angelina followed and the group disappeared into the school leaving the two girls alone in the courtyard. Lizzy smiled and turned back to her sister following as they headed off towards the cloak tower and up to the top for some privacy knowing everyone would be starting to head off to the Great Hall for dinner. Sitting on the wooden floor the sisters smiled but looked around carefully, not only in case of other students but in case any Professors appeared.

"Okay so Minerva's birthday is on Sunday so we could sneak out of our dorms early to go and surprise her?" Amaria spoke first smiling, she always known Minerva as simply Minerva but inside she wanted to be able to call her mother but just never gotten the courage to do so. Afterall Minerva had been the only mother figure she had known since her own mother had died a few weeks after her first birthday.

"Sure, I think I could slip out but what if one of the Professors catches us?" Lizzy whispered back, she didn't want to be in trouble within her first few months at Hogwarts and especially not on Minerva's birthday.

"Lizzy, I'm head girl, I'll just say I'm on patrol but if it's Professor Sprout or Madame Pomfrey or any one of them we just tell them the truth we going to surprise Minerva for her birthday, you know they won't mind." After all since their father had died they basically spent most of their summers in the school with Minerva while also visiting their Grandmother.

"Okay...What are we going to give her as a birthday present?" Lizzy asked, furrowing her soft eyebrow in thought, imagining what Minerva would be happy with, she loved her mother but normally Gran would often take her into Diagon Alley so they could get gifts together but this year it wasn't an option as they had to order items or it be left to Amaria to get them while she was at Hogsmeade at the weekend.

"She has been eyeing up some of the latest research texts in transfiguration…" Amaria commented attempting to recall what they already had at home but also what Minerva may have already purchased. "Oh you know that perfume we always get her, we can still get her some of that too…" Amaria commented attempting to figure some ideas, luckily it was a Hogsmeade weekend the next day so it meant perhaps she could browse around and see if she was able to find something.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lizzy nodded, glancing up at Amaria. "Do you think she will like them?"

"Of course she will." Amaria said softly, "I'll get the perfume and order the books from Flourish and Blotts tonight for you and I will figure out something I can get her from me." Although Amaria had an idea, during the summer the brooch her father had given Minerva had gotten lost and Amaria been searching for a replacement and she thought perhaps she was close to find one of the exact liking which she could give to Minerva.  
"Okay, so then on her birthday we can sneak into her private rooms and do out the living room to surprise her, it be strange not having to floo in the evening with Gran…" Lizzy commented then remembered something grabbing her bag and the letter. "Gran sent a letter yesterday, she's visiting friend in Canada but sent her gifts and see us all at Christmas." She commented although clear she was disappointed. Elizabeth had always been close to her Grandmother, which was to be expected as she often spent the school year there while Minerva and Amaria were at the school.

"Well, it'll just be the three of us then, anyway come on we better go otherwise we'll be late for dinner." With that Amaria and Lizzy both stood and chatted away to one another as they head back down from the clock tower back to the courtyard and to the entrance of the Great Hall. Amaria went ahead quickly as she wanted to catch Vicki whom sat at the Slytherin table. While Lizzy was left to wander into the Great Hall herself, as she did she watched her sister go over to her friend when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…" She muttered feeling embarrassed before she realised, it was the keeper, at the tryouts.

"Nevermind." He commented looking down to Lizzy with a smiled.

"Oh! I saw you at tryouts, congratulations on getting keeper." She spoke smiling to him before seeing Nancy, Angelina and Alicia down the table waiting for her to join them, Nancy had obviously not started to eat and was making motions of starvation and hunger in an effort to get Lizzy to come over quicker which caused her to laugh and lead to the new keeper to look over.

"Oh thanks, Oliver Wood." He introduced himself looking to the first year as they both headed down the house table towards their seats.

"Elizabeth Jane." She replied nodding before turning and hurrying off down the table to take her seat beside Nancy smiling happily and tucking into that evening's dinner realising that she was in fact starving.

 **Author Notes:**

 **We hope you that you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up next Sunday! Please comment and let us know what you think!**


	4. The Animagus, Healer and Quiditch Player

**Disclaimer:**

 **These characters and the world are the works of J.K Rowling, however we are temporarily borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

 **Chapter Four:** **The Animagus, The Healer and The Quidditch Fan.**

 **30th June 1990**

The year had flown by, before Lizzy had realised it was already June and she had finished with her exams to get into the second year. Which she was thankful for them to finally be over, but it had truly been an amazing and wonderful first year at Hogwarts. During the exams she been lucky enough to be able to study along with Nancy, Alicia and Angelina since they had their own capabilities and were able to support one another, Lizzy especially was able to help her friends in Herboloby, as it appeared rather quickly she had a Natural talent for the subject. For now, it was entering the last few days of June, the sun was shining across the courtyards and grounds of Hogwarts and lying upon the Quidditch Pitch, all the girls has readily decided that they'd be trying out for the Quidditch team the following year.

As the girls were lying on the grass discussing their summer but each of them promised to write to one another during the summer, perhaps if they were able meet in Diagon Alley to do their shopping for the next year together, but the most important subject, Quidditch, definitely came up on their agenda.

"I say, we should go ahead and try the Quidditch tryouts next year," Angelica stated bravely, "I think it would be quite fun."

"My mother doesn't approve of broomsticks, weirdly." Alicia made a face, "How are we meant to practice altogether? I mean, we probably won't see each other until September again and the ones that attempt the tryouts were pretty amazing!"

"I think we should go for it." Nancy said, sitting up, grass on her black robe.

"Go for what?" Alicia questioned.

"We should go to the Quidditch pitch, get some broomsticks and practice for the next couple of days." Nancy suggested, "Only for fun! It's to see if we like flying on the broomstick or not. We wouldn't want to be rubbish players and then be bullied for the next year."

"Yes, we should go for it." Angelica loved the idea. "No one would be on the pitch at this time. What do you say Lizzy?"

Lizzy looked up, she been daydreaming as she was staring up at the sky thinking about the summer, it was going to be strange in the cottage since Am was intent on saving and working the summer, so she wouldn't see her as much as the previous summers but she had her mother and grandmother as well. "Oh… sure let's do it." Lizzy commented with a grin, once she realised what they were suggesting, pushing herself up from the ground she stood with the girls while they looked around and ran off down towards the Quidditch pitch together.

As the sun was shining out upon the ground of Hogwarts there was little activity going on actually within the caste itself, students were outside lounging in the grass and by the lake or in their dormitories beginning to back in anticipation of the upcoming departure on the Hogwarts Express in the coming days. Many of the students were out of uniform now as it was a weekend, one such student was Amaria Urquart, in a long skirt and blouse she was walking alone down one of the many corridors then a thought struck her, Amaria stopped walking in order to debate whether she should do what her brain encouraged her to do, listing the pros and cons in her mind quickly although she done this already quite a few times over the past few months, but she withdrew a breath before going to Minerva's classroom, hoping she wasn't too busy.

Inside the classroom, Minerva was marking some last minute homework essays, mainly of those whom had forgotten all their homework assignments consistently throughout the year, her stern but kind face was studying the words in front of her, while her spectacles rested on her nose. Amaria saw the quill going upwards and occasionally going into the ink bottle, she could see Minerva was in deep thought as she always was when marking, going into a deep meditative state. Amaria bit her lip, wondering if she should enquire about her question and before she knew what she was doing, she knocked softly and quietly. At once, she saw Minerva snap out of her state before glancing up at the student that was standing at the door looking hesitant but she smiled.

"May I ask you a question?" Amaria inquired, coming into the classroom, closing the door behind her as she wandered in looking over to Minerva.

"Amaria, you never need to ask." Minerva spoke as she placed her quill back within it's ink pot and removed her glasses, placing them on the desk as she looked to her step daughter with a smile, curious to what she wanted to ask.

"I've been thinking for a while now, as I don't begin training in Saint Mungo's until September, would you be my mentor in becoming an animagus Minerva?" The idea had been playing on her mind for more than a year now, she was aware of the difficulties associated with such magic, and been studying and reading up on it for quite a time. It was something she had always admire Minerva for, to be able to have the ability to transform at will and it was something she would like as well, although she understood there could be a greater chance that she would in fact fail than succeed, she wanted to try at least.

Minerva was surprised and slightly taken aback from Amaria's request, she known the girl since she was four years old and although she often came across as cold, it was clear the girl had a warm heart especially since she was going onto study to become a healer. But to become an animagus, she didn't think that it would have interested Amaria although her heart warmed. Amaria had been gifted in transfiguration since she first began at Hogwarts alongside charms and potions so perhaps this wasn't entirely unexpected.

"You understand it is hard work Amaria, it isn't as simply as conjuring a couple of potions and spells, it is in fact harder than your NEWTs and OWLs combined and there have been less than ten registered animagi of this century?" Minerva questioned looking at the girl seriously, not as a mother but as a teacher now.

"Yes Minerva, I'm sure, I've been reading up on it all year actually, alongside studying for my exams… I've wanted to eventually become one since I first saw you transform actually… in the cottage.." Amaria voice drifted off, memories filling her mind in remembrance of her father and the time she had with him and Minerva and for a while with Elizabeth too. It been a late fall day, her father was already in love with Minerva and had invited her out and to introduce her to his young daughter, Amaria must had been only seven or eight at the time, she been nervous to meet the woman who won her father's heart and when she first saw her she was a little scared. She smiled remembering her father joke that Minerva was like a softy, a little kitty cat and with that Minerva had actually transformed, from that day on she been mesmerised by the idea of one day she herself could become an animagus too.

Minerva's own eyes glanced over for a moment as she remembered too, she still didn't know why she transformed then in front of the girl, she been scared too meeting the man whom she was falling in love with daughter.

"Well, if you are sure Amaria… When we get home in the next week we can begin your training…" Minerva was smiling proud, seeing how far this little girl had become, and now she was wanting to become an animagus as well… "Your father would have certainly been proud of you."

"Do you really think so?" Amaria missed him so much now, she always thought of him every day, she wish she known her mother remembering how fondly her father spoke of her, they'd been childhood sweethearts, but since she was eight she knew in her heart Minerva was her true mother.

"Yes, I fully well do. I believe it." Minerva stood before moving around her dark wood desk making her way to Amaria embracing Amaria in a hug, Amaria hugging back tightly holding back tears, it still hurt for both of them. It was easier for Lizzy, she barely remembered him as she was only a baby, for her it was simply Minerva. "And I know that I am proud of you Am, don't you forget it either." With that Minerva pulled away but not before stroking Amaria's hair and brushing on her blonde curls from her face and begin her ear instead.

"Thank you Minerva…" Amaria smiled looking to her stepmother fondly before she turned and left the classroom, checking her watch she looked around before heading through the courtyard and heading toward the Owlery where she was meant to meet Vicki and Tonks before they went on what would have been their last walks along the Black Lake, leaving Minerva in her classroom with a huge smile on her face before she returned back to her desk to resume marking once more.

On the Quidditch pitch was Lizzy, she and the girls had managed to borrow a couple of school brooms and the next thing they knew they all were up in the air playing Quidditch. Laughing as Alicia looked horrified as she was trying to avoid the quaffle, Lizzy, Nancy and Angelica were zooming past Alicia, perfectly avoiding the dangerous quaffle. "I don't think I like this at all!" Alicia yelled nervously.

"Alicia stop being a worry wart!" Nancy yelled back, doing a couple of crooked looped loops on her broom catching the quaffle from Lizzy before throwing back to Angelina whom tried to throw it at Alicia who was guarding the hoops.

"I'm not! I just prefer to be on the other side of things!" Alicia ducked again before flying down to catch the quaffle after it went through the hoop, swapping places with Angelina.

Lizzy laughed at her friends declaration, "You'll be fine!" she shouted, her voice echoing the Quidditch pitch, seeing Alicia's daunting face. "We are just playing," she zoomed across the pitch, doing loops like Nancy. Angelica was near Alicia, "Hey, don't be worrying, you'll be fine, we will make sure -"

"ANGELICA! WATCH OUT!" Alicia screamed as the Quaffle was zooming right at Angelica but luckily, she managed to beat the Quaffle away with the end of her broom, erupting a roar of cheers from Lizzy and Nancy.

"Alicia will be having a breakdown at this point." Lizzy couldn't help but laugh and recall the expression of her face only moments ago. It was then, when Lizzy realised that she had friends, she finally had people that wouldn't leave her and people she could be completely honest with, well almost she still didn't feel able to inform them that their head of house and transfiguration professor was actually the woman in which she called Mum.

It was a tradition that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall played an end of year chess match the day before the train left for King's Cross station, full of the students departing from school to return their home for the summer. In fact, Minerva was overjoyed because this year she had been able to beat Dumbledore in quite a few more games of chess this year, usually she would have to practice over summer with Amaria as she would often be attempting to figure out what went wrong. These evenings through were special playing chess with her stepdaughter while her other daughter watched and talked attentively.

Upon Minerva's arrival in his study, Albus noticed her happy mood but he did not want to press on it quite yet, he studied her face with interest and curiosity as he made his move on the chessboard, looking at Minerva with his half-moon spectacles, the silence over them was enjoyable as it seemed that Minerva had no extreme worries. Both were sharing a pot of tea as they were playing, Albus with two spoonfuls of honey added in order to sweeten it. While Minerva took her turn, taking an advantage at the chessboard, Dumbledore looked at her speaking very quietly, "Another year gone."

"Indeed Albus. It was a quite interesting year. The years are quickly going by too fast for my liking." Minerva agreed, especially as she was seeing her children growing up, one graduating and one entering their second year, waiting for him to take his turn. "Amaria came to visit me this afternoon, asking for help over the summer."

"Oh?" Albus looked over the rim of his half moon spectacles wondering if this may have contributed to MInerva's good mood.

"Indeed, she wants to learn how to become an animagus. It seems my cat form has took interest for so many people, which I am happy about." Minerva smiled at the thought of her becoming whatever form she wanted. "Perhaps…" she said slowly.

Albus finally taking his move on the chessboard, "Perhaps?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well Albus, in September Amaria will be entering the training scheme at Mungo's and she will need a mentor to contribute to her training hours, and I was wondering that could Poppy could mentor Amaria during the school year to allow Amaria to gain additional knowledge." Of course Minerva had already cleared it with Poppy, with Poppy already readily agreeing to mentoring the young girl as she always had a certain fondness for her.

"My dear, you do not need to ask me but Poppy, I am sure our mediwitch would appreciate having Amaria around and learning from her. It will be useful," Albus thought the threat of Lord Voldemort, there would be a definite need for healers for the upcoming time, especially as one what Amaria would surely become, she had her heart set on it for years after her father died and it was something all the staff were aware of.

"Of course Albus, thank you." Minerva spoke, part of the reason in which she wished Amaria to be mentored by Poppy was partly because she herself still did not feel ready to let go. Amaria had been in first year when her father had passed away and it was hard from them all, but she still felt the need to protect the girl who she loved like a daughter.

It was a beautiful afternoon as it drifted into early evening, with the sun high in the horizon as if it was giving its blessing for a hot summer. The Black Lake was silent as usual, but three women were walking around the black lake together discussing their future careers and what they wanted in life.

"I can't wait till after the summer, no matter what the Daily Prophet is where I'm heading." Vicki spoke in that high self confidence she had about herself which surprisingly never seemed to come out as arrogant as it could do, looking to her best friends Amaria and Tonks, "You know how I love to write up a good story." A smile appeared on her lips along with a tiny smirk thinking of the time she would write up about students in her third year when she got brave. They obviously didn't get published, otherwise she would have been lynched by the Gryffindors but Amaria found it hilarious that she was afraid to publish what she wanted to write. "You have to face your fears and publish what you want the public to hear!" she said cheerfully in their third year.

"Yes, you're right, but not when it's about your Professors." Vicki said seriously making Amaria laugh, she was always amused at the stories she made up about Minerva, although she didn't tell her that it was her stepmother she was making up stories about.

"Well, I'm heading to the Ministry. I plan to become an active Auror." Tonks cheerfully before tripping over a couple of loose stones, leading to Amaria reaching out to grab and steady her before she fell.

"Only if you manage to last the three years." Vicki commented, they all been friends since first year when they bumped into one another on the train to Hogwarts, and as a result Vicki often pointed out she was surprised Tonks hadn't managed to kill herself with how clumsy she was.

"Aye but a good thing our Am here is going to be a healer so she can patch me up."

Amaria smiled at the thought of helping people with their magical injuries she was always a caring person, but especially after her father died, she needed to become a healer to help and save others from the pain she had endured.

"I can't believe it's all gone by so fast…" Amaria murmured as she wandered over to their favourite tree beside the boathouse and took their places sitting on the grass.

"I know… I remember when we in second year and you disappeared, all the teachers going crazy, they woke me up at 3am to see if I knew where you were." Vicki commented with a grin before looking at Tonks, the two had never let Amaria forget this.

"Only after they woke me, turns out you decided to take a boat out and fallen asleep in the middle of the black lake!" Tonks laughed, she still found this fact deeply amusing ever since it had occurred.

"I was grieving and needed some space," Amaria commented as she looked up away from her to friends. She was grateful for them though, she be able to have them in her life despite many thought their friendship strange but they simply didn't care about house stereotypes. Their friendship was unique and nothing was more precious than that when people often looked at them weirdly, especially since they were all part of different houses.

"You sure you don't want to come and share the flat in London Am? We still have a spare room?" Tonks commented, while training to become an Auror she had rented a place with Vicki to stay in since the offices for the Daily Prophet were nearby.

"I would but my stepmother managed to grab me a mentorship here while I'm studying so I get to be mentored by Madame Pomfrey and I've already talked to Madame Rosemerta and I'm going part time in the bar. " Amaria commented, perhaps once she had completed her training she could go and live with them in London but she couldn't miss up this oppotunity.

"Ok Am, it's about time, how the heck does your step mother get you that privilage? Also how is it she knows staff changes before they are announced and why have you never let us meet her and why does she never drop you off on the train?" Vicki said impatiently, for their years of friendship Amaria had been secretive about her family life, her Gran they'd both met and liked, her sister met, they knew her mother and father had died but never heard anything about her stepmother which drove them crazy.

"Well it'd be a bit pointless for Minerva to travel all the way from here to London to drop me and Lizzy off on the train and only to come back up here to meet the first years" Amaria commented with a smiled because she finally telling them, and knew that it most likely surprise them.

"What?" Tonks looked up so fast she almost fell back in surprise while VIcki for the first time in her life sat speechless for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Amaria are you saying that Professor Minerva McGonagall is your stepmother?" Vicki spoke staring at her best friend realising before looking over to Tonks once more whose mouth was still open slightly, while she herself attempted to work it all out in her head as well.

"But, I don't understand… " Tonks spoke confused looking to Amaria now to as Amaria took it as her cue to explain. She spoke how her father had married Minerva, they'd adopted Lizzy after some close friends passed away, that with them both eventually coming to the school to study they took the names Urquart so that parents and students alike didn't think that Minerva would favour them so they just found it easier to be kept a secret.

However, what Amaria didn't know was that this secret wasn't the only one which Minerva was keeping from the world or her family. In fact, this was only the beginning of the journey in which the secrets would painfully unfold.

 **Author Notes:**

 **We both hope that you all enjoyed this latest chapter within our fanfiction and than you to anyone who has taken the time to review the previous chapter. Also another thank you to our amazing Beta reader for taking the time to read over and help us correct our mistakes.**

 **We'd love it if you reviewed and let us know what you think and we will see you next Sunday when Chapter Five will be up!**


	5. An Arrival of NEWTs

**Disclaimer:**

 **These characters and the world are the works of J.K Rowling, however we are temporarily borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

 **Chapter Five:** **An arrival of NEWTs.**

 **12th August 1990**

It was half way through the summer holidays already, the warm days were beginning to slowly grow colder leaving light chills in the evening and the sun began to hide away much sooner than it had been the month before. Within one of the many cottages of Hogsmeade this day were three women each enjoying their own singular morning routines although still on edge as they all kept their ears out awaiting for a screech of an owl to call the women together. This was because, today was meant to be the day in which the latest NEWT results were being sent out meaning the students fates were now written on parchment while stuffed into envelopes.

Minerva McGonagall was already awake, she had been for a while now since she had always been an early riser, especially during term time and it was a habit which seeped into her holiday time as well. Standing in her small kitchen she was currently pouring herself a cup of tea, her hair pinned up into a more relaxed bun than what she wore while working. She enjoyed this part of her morning before she picked up the Prophet and sat out on the decking reading while she awaited for her girls to finally awake. Although, admittedly she was surprised that Amaria hadn't already awoken especially since a few days ago she had informed the girl that her NEWT results would arrive shortly. But there was a chance that while working part time at the Three Broomsticks and anticipation of her healer training potentially beginning that day, that may have actually tired the young girl out that she hadn't awoken earlier than was actually necessary to do so. Elizabeth though, she certainly surprised that the young girl wasn't awake, no doubt that there actually was a good chance that Elizabeth could potentially be much more excited or nervous for Amaria than herself.

Thinking back Minerva looked over her garden, when they came back to the cottage, after the end of the school year Lizzy had excitedly taken the garden which had become overgrown and unkempt and began to transform it. Lizzy it appeared had a certain affinity with plants, just as Elphinstone had done before he had died, which was why the garden had grown into disrepair for Amaria and herself had been too hurt by the memory of losing Elphinstone. But now the garden was green once more and it made Minerva happy, it brought back fond memories of her husband before his death and for Amaria it made her think so much more for her father, they both saddened although for Lizzy whom had no memories of Elphinstone as he had died while she was a toddler.

A few moments of staring it became apparent to Minerva that she wasn't alone turning her head she saw her youngest daughter coming from the kitchen door to join her on the decking. Lizzy long dark hair was a tangle mess as she yawned but her eyes showed while she stood clad in her pajamas that she was actually wide awake.

"Morning Mum.." She smiled before going back inside and grabbing the glass of juice she'd just poured herself before moving out on the decking and sat in one of the seats.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Am managed to sleep! I mean she finds out today if she gets on the course. Where is she anyway?" Lizzy looked around, half expecting for Amaria to come round the corner but looked to her mother. "She's not in her room."

"Pardon?" MInerva looked up, her mind racing as she wondered where her eldest daughter was looking over her glasses before standing and wandering back into the cottage but she only found an empty made bed… Where had that girl gone?

Just outside of Hogsmeade was a graveyard, it was a small one in which many of the witches and wizards and magical beings lay, serving as their final resting place. On this morning, the graveyard was entirely deserted apart from one, down by one of the graves sat a girl with her long dirty blonde hair tied up into a high messy bun. Wearing a simple top with baggy pajama bottoms with shoes, perhaps to some it was an unusual and odd sight but it was rather early and many would still be asleep around this time and the young woman would be gone by the time people began to emerge from their homes.

"I miss you so much Daddy…" The girl spoke softly, she been then for a while now and knew she' better go back home soon but she couldn't quite pull herself away yet. "I wish you were here, you should be here with me and Minerva and Lizzy, you should be in their cooking breakfast remarking how Minera can't cook as well as you and then we'd get my results and celebrate before going to walk. You should be here telling me about Mother and saying she'd be proud of me…" Her voice faltered as she looked over to the other grave she was sitting beside.

Neither of them were here. Of course she had Minerva and Lizzy but she wanted her father at least, she'd never known her mother as she died when she was barely a year but, it wasn't right. Taking her wand out she silently transfigured a few blades of grass into an abundance of flowers in a multitude of shades of pinks. Her father always claimed her mother's favourite colours were in fact pink despite many thinking it was green although he'd never told her the reason why people thought that. Actually there was a lot which her father hadn't been able to tell her, which saddened her thinking often what could have transpired in her life if they'd hadn't passed away.

"I wish you were here…" She murmured as she look upon his grave again, she could remember he always spoken that when she was of age he spend this time to introduce her to some old family friends of her mother whom he wanted her to meet… Chances now was that wasn't going to happen, although she wasn't entirely sure why she would have had to wait until she was off age… So many chances now had become lost and would likely remain so for the remainder of her own life now… Mysteries and secrets which would no longer unravel now. "I'm doing this for you… I will make sure I become a healer Daddy and I will care for those whom are ill and help them get well."

Amaria Urquart had wanted to be a healer ever since her father's death, she been quiet bottling her emotions when she announced it to Minerva one day while Lizzy had been put down for a nap. Along with the fact she had decided to donate half of her trust fund to Saint Mungo's and would like to do so immediately with protest from Minerva it eventually happened with still leaving the young girl a small fortune. Unlike Lizzy whom had been born into half blood family, both of Amaria's parents had actually been born into high ranking pureblood families with her mother especially known in that society. Although after her mother's death, her father had separated from that society and fallen hard for the young Minerva McGonagall whom he eventually married and with that she took on his daughter and eventually they had adopted Elizabeth and the rest history now.

Leaning forward she placed a kiss on the stone before she stood to say goodbye with a weak smile, leaving was the hardest thing as it perhaps was the time in which she could feel close to the parents she would never fully know nor understand. Looking at the time now, Amaria realised that Minerva or Lizzy at least would have realised she was gone, moving quickly it was only a ten minute walk she left the graveyard quickening her pace as she saw someone in the distance looking in her direction… as if they'd been watching her, filling her with the feeling of unease she began to make a hasty job, just as the stranger disapparated.

"Amaria." Minerva looked up as she was standing by the fireplace as they girl wandered back into the cottage, her eyebrow raised questioningly before she actually realised where the girl gone. The graveyard, course… "Breakfast?" She questioned wandering into the kitchen, the cottage was quaint with an open planned kitchen and living room space with a little corridor leading of to three separate rooms and a bathroom.

"Sure, I'd love to have some breakfast Minerva…" With a smile on her lips, she kicked off her shoes and wandered into the kitchen seeing Lizzy sitting at the table reading one of her Herbology books.

"Where have you been? How you feeling? Want some juice or tea? Or coffee? TOops - well, that' stupid because you hate coffee! I'll get your tea!" Lizzy rambled full of excitement, it was rather amusing to the two other woman how excited Lizzy actually was considering she wasn't the one who was receiving the results.

"I'm fine Lizzy and you don't need to." She spoke before looking down as her sister slid the mug of tea under her head and smiled warmly.

"Where have you been then?" Lizzy commented before seeing the toast being placed on the table grabbing a couple of slices while Am nursed her tea.

"Just walking… What you reading?"

"Just walking? Did you see anyone? Are you excited or nervous? I'm sure you will have done great and got into the programme!" She spoke before taking a bite of her toast.

"Lizzy, can we not talk about this?" Amaria commented, she couldn't stomach thinking about _the_ results now she knew they'd be arriving soon, especially since she was sure she messed up an exam or two. Her hand went in her pocket, removing her wand pointing it towards the wireless and flicked it magically on with music instantly beginning to play.

Minerva smiled as the music played and began to pour another pot of tea while placing some toast down in front of Amaria. "I suggest on having some breakfast, it is ill to do if you do not eat something. It can make you feel more sick rather than better." Minerva commented reassuringly, hoping the girl would take her advice while the three women keeping eyeing the window cautiously, awaiting for the owl to arrive. They all ate in mostly silence, the prophet had arrived leading to Minerva reading the paper while nibbling at her toast. Lizzy babbled from time to time although it wasn't directed to either of the woman while Am would only move to sip her tea.

It seemed to take an eternity for that blasted owl to come. Lizzy was still babbling about her friends and what they did throughout the year but Amaria couldn't concentrate on what she was saying as much as she wanted to. She stood, forgetting that Minerva gave her the piece of toast only a few moments ago. Her gaze went out to the window, seeing the owl from afar. _This was it_ Amaria breathed. Still feeling distracted, she looked at her stepmother hearing the swooping sound coming closer. Amaria tried to reason with herself that she done the best that she could have done. The owl was sitting on the window ledge with the sealed envelope. Amaria turned to face the owl with a nervous smile, petting it before taking the envelope off from its mouth, giving it a few Knuts. "It's here," she breathed turning to face them before sitting down on the table not giving Minerva nor Lizzy a chance to say a word. Opening the envelope and removing the parchment she breathed before looking down and beginning to read.

 _NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TESTS_

 _Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

 _Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

 _AMARIA ISOBEL URQUART HAS ACHIEVED:_

 _Astronomy: O_

 _Ancient Runes: O_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

 _Herbology: E_

 _History of Magic: O_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: O_

Seven outstandings and the one exceeds expectations… Amaria had done it, she had gotten in, she managed to get the grades which she needed in order to achieve a place on the Saint Mungo's healer training programme… She reread the page a few more times taking it all in before she heard Lizzy calling her.

"Am! Come one what did you get?" Lizzy exclaimed looking to her sister eagerly while Amaria's eyes drifted up off the parchment to meet Minerva's before she passed over the parchment.

"I did it… I got the grades…" She spoke softly although it was clear by the tone of her voice that she was perhaps in a mild form of shock, she'd studied hard throughout the year but she hadn't expected… She was going to become a healer...

After the celebrations, Amaria had to disapparate to Mungos in order to register for the training course before her afternoon shift at The Three Broomsticks, which then left Minerva and Lizzy to their own devices before meeting up later. As they were only about ten minutes walk away from the school, they decided to head up in order to allow Minera the time in which she could write out the last of the first year letters in which need to be written and sent out while Lizzy would head towards the Greenhouses and see if she could help Pomona before Pomona too went away on her summer holidays. It was strange through, Amaria hated the greenhouses, she could barely stand to keep on her Herbology classes after OWL but she had needed the pass grade to get into Mungos. Although Lizzy on the other hand she adored spending extra time inside the greenhouses outside of her herbology lessons, having a natural gift, it had turned out she was drawn to the subject like no other.

"I'm looking forward on becoming a second year!" Lizzy beamed as both herself and Minerva were walking towards the castle. It was another year to go until Lizzy could visit Hogsmeade with her friends, but she had experienced the wonderful village already by living there, not that her friends knew.

"I'm sure you are excited," Minerva said feeling full of pride. Even though they weren't biologically related, Lizzy was hers and she was thankful to have Amaria as her stepdaughter. The girls made it easier and gave her something to focus on, to concentrate but also allowed her to show her motherly side in which as a professor she wasn't able to do as much.

"Although, I wish Amaria would still be there…" Lizzy admitted, she had actually enjoyed being able to see her sister so often but now they would be separate but she still had her mother.

"Me too though don't tell her that." Minerva spoke softly as she wrapped an arm around her daughter looking to her. "Through you know you'll get to see her quite often and now it means you can focus on your subjects… Now how about you go and see if Pomona needs help in the greenhouses."

Upon entering the castle, Lizzy felt at home yet again. She knew the Professors quite well as during the summer she'd often wander these halls although often with Amaria but they'd rarely go in the greenhouse. Knowing Amaria wasn't there to protest Lizzy headed off to see if Professor Sprout needed any help. Over the years, and especially over this past year at least, Lizzy had grown to be quite fond of the Professor because of her kind and high spirited nature. She was kind to Lizzy more than once, and even to her friends.

"Good afternoon, Professor!" Lizzy cheerfully greeted her favourite professor, the familiar smell of the greenhouse entered through her nose.

"Ah, good afternoon Lizzy!" Professor Sprout was getting everything ready for the upcoming school year before she went off on her summer holidays. "Fancy helping me filling these pots with fresh soil?"

"Of course!" Lizzy moved over quickly, pushing up her sleeves as she helped Professor Sprout beginning to add fresh soil to the pots, of course they could have done this by magic but Professor Sprout always insisted that plants and such needed precise care which magic could not do. The remainder of the day this is actually were Lizzy remained pottering around in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout. It was rather relaxing for her and she felt at ease being around the soil and plants.

The following week, Amaria received an owl from St. Mungo's confirming her training place and that it would take place within the next week, early one tuesday morning which meant she would be having to get up early. Still, she was excited for her new journey of becoming a Healer. The week painfully dragged but for the first time in a while, Amaria awoke on that gloomy Tuesday morning feeling both anxious and excited. The hospital had told her to wear something suitable as she wouldn't get a uniform until she completed her first training day within the hospital. The house was quiet, and she made herself some breakfast as her nerves weren't settling at all, she kept as quiet as possible in order not to awaken Lizzy nor MInerva although eventually Minerva came to see her off before she started her training. This was a big thing that she was going to do, she mused to herself trying to reason with her nerves, they barely ever got to her like this but she was doing something important, she needed to do this. She wanted to be early to leave an impression, so once she was ready she closed her eyes before disapparating.

The previous evening, Amaria had actually met Vicki and Tonks, whom were drinking together in Hogshead, talking about their new job positions excitedly. Before Amaria's arrival in the bar they had both been speculating how Amaria would get on the next day although they knew that she would do well regardless and would become a wonderful healer. They knew that Amaria had to work in the bar earlier and would be a little late, so they waited for her.

"So, when do you start at the Prophet, then?" Tonks asked, her hair changing from purple to blue making an elderly wizard confused. "I start next Tuesday, I'm quite excited about it. They looked at my application again and they love it. I'm glad," she sighed feeling content.

"When do you start at the Ministry then?" Vicki asked, raising her glass to her lips.

"Oh, Thursday." Tonks nodded, pondering in thought, she knew it was going to be hard work and the fact that she was going to gain the chance to train under one of the most well known dark wizard catchers even made it better for her, Alastor Moody, although mainly known as Mad Eye.

"You looking forward to it?"

"Aye, I mean Mad Eye gonna be bonkers but really admire him."

"Admire him for being bonkers?"

"Nar, more like him still being in a single piece after so much being cut off."

Before Vicky could reply they turn hearing the bell of the door of the entrance chimed turning their heads they saw Amaria wander in looking around before spotting them at their table, beginning to walk over she suddenly collided with a strange whom was leaving. Caught off guard Amaria almost fell completely back before being caught by the man, looking to him she was about to apologise once she was steady but he simply walked away, it was strange…

"What was that about?" Vicky remarked as Amaria moved to take a seat and have a sip of the gillywater which they had already ordered for her.

"No idea."

"How was work?" Tonks commented looking up although her eyes watched the door watching the stranger leave.

"It was alright, though it had helped settle my nerves about tomorrow a little… OH I forgot to tell you both.. I think I've made progress! So looks like soon enough it just won't be you two who can transform yourselves at will." Amaria commented, for years it had almost tormented her, the fact that metamorphmagi were so rare yet she had managed to become best friends with two of them; a Slytherin and a over the years Amaria had a twinge of jealousy that her friends were able to transform at will but as her training with Minerva had begun, her eyes had now begun to change and eventually she too would be able to transform at will.

For the next hour or so, the three young woman sat in their corner table chatting away happily, before they would split for a while to begin their new adventures in which they would have to continue alone for the time being. Tonks was training to become an auror, Vicki working for the Prophet initially as an assistant although eventually she'd had like to work her way up and as for Amaria she would become a healer.

Departing from the pub, apparating away, while Amaria choose to walk back to the cottage, neither of the three women noticed the dark figure watching them, just watching before they too disapparated with a faint crack.

 **Author Notes:**

 **We both hope that you all enjoyed this latest chapter within our fanfiction and thank you to anyone who has taken the time to review the previous chapter. Also another thank you to our amazing Beta reader for taking the time to read over and help us correct our mistakes.**

 **We'd love it if you reviewed and let us know what you think and we will see you next Sunday when Chapter Six will be up!**


End file.
